she's a pop star
by astorthehunter
Summary: naru left so did mai so what happens when madoka and ayako drag everyone to a concert and they find mai it turns into a case duu


it had been seven months since naru went back to london and left me with a broken heart spr disbanned and we lost contact oh and i left japan as well i had been out singig one night and when we went up to sing a scout heard us and gave me and my friends a new job we were the bleeding hearts the band is made up of myself,ayano,yuki and haurka the name comes form the fact that we were in love with four guys who broke our hearts of my how rude i forgot to say my name im mai taniyama but i chagned my name to mei roko so the gang form spr wouldnt reconize me and now here i am getting ready to play in london england i cant wait

back in japan

ayako had just heard that the new band she liked was playing in london she opened her laptop to buy the tickets she yelled "YEEEESSSS"as she was able to buy one for herself,monk,john,,masako and yasu she felt like she was forgeting something "MAI" she got four extra so she colud email them to madoka not waiting she pulled up her email and sent the tickets

madoka's pov

i heard my laptop ding saying that i had an email

dear madoka

i just got the tickets for bleeding heart's concert how wolud you naru and lin like to go with us all it's a great band we will be there one week form tommorw if not just sell them

from ayako

yes i can pull them out and get them to do something besides work that and i won the back stage pass contest

i wrote her back i cant wait for this

*****le time skip one week****

madoka stoodd outside the concert hall with a quite lin and brooding naru they were waiting for ayako and the gang THWAK"who are you calling old old man" "ayako over here" "madoka how are you" "good and you" "fine" "hi naru-bou were you draged along too" "yes i was " i saw him look around i knew who he was looking for but i didnt see her "hey ayako where's mai" "i uh i dont know i think se left toyko a little while ago her land lord said she'd been gone and didnt live there anymore" "oh well shall we go" "uh ya sure"

mai's pov (i own none of the songs uesd)

"ok girls your opening with black magic so get ready" "ok yea hey yuki do you know where my wig is" "on the table mei" "thanks" "girls to your you spots" i put on my wig and ran out on stage the lights came on

the girls on the block knocking at my door

know it is make the boys want more

your lover playing on your side said he loves you but he ain't got time

the answer come and get it and a kconked down price

of honey just to make him sweet

balling just to help him see what he's missing

come and get it while you've still got time

HARUKA. get your boy down on his keens and repeat after me,say

a sip of my secret potion i'll make you fall in love for a spell that cant be broken,one drop should be good enough boy you belong to me i got the recipe and its called black magic and its called black magic (x2)

AYANO. if your looking for need that magic to change him over night

the answer come and get it while you've still got time

your boy on his keens and repeat after me,say

a sip of my secret potion i'll make you fall in love for a spell that cant be broken,one drop should be good enough boy you belong to me i got the recipe and its called black magic and its called black magic (x2)

the girls on the block knockin at my door(i got the recipe)

wanna know what it is make the boys want more(now you belong to me)(x2)

a sip of my secret potion i'll make you fall in love for a spell that cant be broken,one drop should be good enough boy you belong to me i got the recipe and its called black magic and its called black magic (x2)

once the song was over the girls stood there i walked up to the front of the stage "hello tonight guys that was our song black magic who know were that song came form" "YYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS" "that song was based on my old job dose anyone know what that job was" when no had an answer i said "i belive it or not was a ghost hunter and that was based on one of the cases we went on but enough about that on to the next song

naru's pov

i was trying to tune out the song but it reminded me of a case we took before we left japani could not wiat to get out of here but madoka said we had to meet the girls of this band maybe i can ask this mei girl about the company she worked for the last song had ended and we had to wait to meet them

mai's pov

"uggg guys can we go home" "no we still need to meet the winners of the backstage pass contest"said haruka "uggg"i said "come on mai the night's almost over and then you can stop being mei and just mai" ayano told me "oh ya mai why do you use that name" yuki asked"the guy that broke my heart lives here in england and i down want him to know it's me" "oooohhh ok" "i'm going to make tea" "ok mai hurry back" i made myself tea drank it and ran back "hers some water mai the winners are going to be here any minute" "thanks" i took a sip of the water i heard the door open i turned around only to be face to face with the old spr gang i choked on my water yuki came and started rubbing my back "whats wrong" "nothing yuki just went down the wrong way" "ok then" "hi im mei" "im yuki" "haruka" "ayano but call me aya" then madoka started to speak but i cut her off "your madoka" "red head is ayako the other girl is masako john is the short one and hosho aka monk or bou-san" "the overly tall and quite one is lin the one with gray is yasu and last but not lest is naru the freakin narsissict"the gang looked at me like i had grown a second head i took off my wig "and im mai"


End file.
